October 8, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The October 8, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 8, 2018 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Episode summary Ronda Rousey & The Bella Twins vs The Riott Squad The Bella Twins won two straight matches at Ronda Rousey’s side. And that, it appeared, was enough for them. Moments after Ronda, Nikki & Brie repeated against The Riott Squad in a WWE Super Show-Down rematch — Rousey submitted Ruby Riott with the Armbar to flip the script after the Squad’s lengthy isolation of Brie Bella — The Bellas suddenly attacked the Raw Women's Champion during their post-match celebration. Nikki threw the first punch, dropping Rousey with a forearm to the back of the head before joining in with her sister for a 2-on-1 beatdown that spilled out of and around the ring in short order. Rousey didn't go down without a fight, brawling to her feet and forcing The Bellas to adjust, but a combination of the numbers game and the element of surprise ultimately left the titleholder relatively helpless against the two former Divas Champions. The attack ended with Nikki and Brie standing over the downed and humiliated Rousey, completely unfazed by the torrent of boos around them. And why would they be? Their treachery paid off. Rousey was in ruins. And The Bellas looked, for all the world, like the baddest women on the planet. Of course, with Nikki Bella now set to challenge Ronda for the Raw Women's Title at WWE Evolution, the twins will have to keep the momentum going, and they may find it's much more difficult to take Ronda Rousey down when she can see you coming. Finn Bálor & Bayley vs Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox It’s the rivalry so big that WWE Mixed Match Challenge couldn’t hope to contain it: Even though Team B’N’B — that’s Finn Bálor & Bayley — and Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox, a.k.a. Mahalicia, already faced each other in the wild, Tuesday-night bracket, they got a rematch on Raw after a series of one-on-one matches between the two squad’s members. Make it a clean sweep for the huggers, though the match was anything but a rout. In fact, the bout was at a relatively even keel until Mahalicia tried one too many tricks for their own good, and Bayley hauled Fox out of the ring by her ankles. From there, Mahal found himself in the drop zone in short order, and Bálor administered a match-ending Coup de Grâce to put this one to bed. Nia Jax vs Ember Moon Four months ago, Nia Jax lost her Raw Women’s Championship in Chicago. Her return to The Windy City did not go much better. The Irresistible Force’s opponent for the evening was Ember Moon, and given their partnership over the last few weeks, the match began with the air of a friendly. But the intensity picked up as the match wore on, especially after a pair of suicide dives from Ember sent the action spilling to the outside. The Shenom got the win by the narrowest of margins, barely beating the count of 10 after Jax collided with the ring apron. Luckily, there were no hard feelings, as Nia embraced Ember after the match and raised her hand in respect. You win some, you lose some. Lita returned after Alexa Bliss & Mickie James challenged Trish Stratus to a tag team match at WWE Evolution Making her Raw return, Trish Stratus had a few choice words about Alexa Bliss’ trash talk from the week prior, to say nothing of The Goddess’ suspect math skills. But after Bliss and Mickie James cornered the seven-time Women’s Champion in the middle of the ring, they floated a bit of mathematics that were very much to Trish’s liking: Turn Alexa and Trish’s planned singles match at WWE Evolution into a tag match. Stratus liked that idea very much. And she happened to have a partner ready to go: Lita, who stormed the ring and joined with her fellow WWE Hall of Famer to expel Bliss & Mickie from the squared circle. Though Lita didn’t get the chance to administer her signature Moonsault to Mickie, it was safe to say that whatever moment of bliss Alexa had planned for WWE Evolution may well turn into an evening of Stratusfaction. Results * Six-Women Tag Team Match: Ronda Rousey & The Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki Bella) defeated The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) by submission * Mixed Tag Team Match: Finn Bálor & Bayley defeated Alicia Fox & Jinder Mahal (w/ Sunil Singh) * Singles Match: Ember Moon defeated Nia Jax by Count Out Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Kayla Braxton & Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Lita Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Trish Stratus Category:WWE television episodes